Wings of the Hawk
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Barry encounters a new vigilante that goes by the name of Hawkgirl. Will this new vigilante be a friend or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Barry zoomed down the streets of Central City. A bank robbery was in the process. Barry put himself to a halt as he arrived at the bank. The alarms were already buzzing. "Guess im late again" Barry murmured. Five thugs ran out of the bank holding guns in there hands. They started to fire at Barry. Barry quickly rushed past them taking the ammo out of the guns. The defenseless thugs started to flee. Cop cars pulled up and surrounded the thugs. "Barry a man just drove off in a black van with a bag of money" Caitlin's voice rang from his earpiece. "Im on it!" Barry replied and raced off.

The black van traveled down the streets. The driver looked in his rear view window and saw a streak of light coming down the street. The driver panicked and pulled over into a dusty ally. The driver flung the black duffle bag over his shoulder, shoved the door open, and started to run. Barry raced behind the van and saw the man fleeing. Barry hunched back on his feet getting ready to sprint after the man when suddenly something swooped down and grabbed the man into the air.

Barry watched the thing carry the thug away. "Guys something carried the thug away." Barry kept his gaze on the sky. "Well you can't fly so I suggest you get back to S.T.A.R Labs" Caitlin responded. "I think if I can just climb the side of the building maybe I can get him." Barry got ready to sprint. "Wait! Barry!" it was to late. Barry raced up the side of the building then lunged off the wall. Barry rammed into the thing and the thug fell from its grasp.

Barry quickly grabbed the thug and turned over. Barry hit the ground breaking the thugs fall. The thug fled in fear. The thing landed and that's when Barry got a clear look of it. The thing was a girl. She was a red head who wore a black and yellow spandex uniform that was small enough to expose her stomach. She wore white wings on her back and she also had a mask that had the familiar look of a hawk.

"Barry! Barry! Can you hear me?" Caitlin shouted through the earpiece. Barry didn't respond. "I had that thug until you let him get away!" the girl shouted. "Barry who is that with you?" Caitlin questioned him in annoyance. "Guys I think I found a human bird."


	2. The drug

"Who are you?" Barry stared at the girl. "I could ask you the same thing." Barry opened his mouth to say reply when Caitlin called through his earpiece. "Barry! You don't have all day, get back to S.T.A.R Labs." Barry looked at the girl again. "Listen it was nice meeting you and all but I got to go." The girl narrowed her eyes. "Where you going?" she asked. "I.. I.. I just have places to be ok?" Barry replied. He didn't for her respond; he raced off back to the labs.

Barry zoomed through the doors. A stack of papers flew out of Caitlin's hands. "God Barry it took you forever" Caitlin commented. Cisco rushed into the room. "So by bird girl do you mean a mutation of a bird and a human girl or was she just cuckoo in the head." Barry chuckled. "It was more like a girl dressed up as a bird" he replied. "So… option two then?" Caitlin rolled her eyes at the two. Harrison wells rolled into the room. "Well it looks like you're not the only run to notice the bird girl" he dropped a newspaper on the table. The newspaper said, "Mysterious flying creature has been adducting criminals off the streets of Central City." Barry held the paper in his hand trying to piece it together when his phone started to buzz. "I got to go guys Joe needs me."

Barry arrived at the crime scene. "Hey Joe what we dealing with this time?" Barry asked. "Well it looks like were dealing with murder here, but not just that. When we found them the woman was killed while the man just went insane" Joe looked over at a stretcher. Barry followed his gaze and saw a man strapped down. The man was screaming and thrashing trying to break out. The man had bright red eyes and no pupil. He looked horrifying to Barry.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Barry spoke not taking his gaze off the man. "Well we found a needle and a strange liquid on the floor so im guessing someone put a powerful drug into his systems. But for now its unknown what really happened." Barry nodded.

A girl about Barry's age approached Joe. "Sorry im late. Can you believe traffic these days." Barry tilted his head. "You know her Joe?" he asked. "Barry I would like to introduce our new rookie. This is her first case" he introduced her. "Hello im Halley" she shook Barry's hand. "Im Barry nice to meet you."

"Barry since she is new could you show you're around and help her out?" Joe looked at him. "Sure thing Joe." Halley walked off to the others. Barry walked up to the woman's dead body and inspected it. "Well you see here there's stab wounds on her chest and left shoulder, but also if you look at her pale skin and sunken eyes you can tell some probably drugged her. At least that's my guess." Joe nodded and wrote on his notepad

Barry returned back to the police station and walked into his office. Barry sat down and sorted through his paperwork when Iris walked into his office. "The new girl seems cute don't you think?" Barry chuckled. "I know what your doing Iris." She grinned. "Well what im I suppose to do? Since when was your last date?" "Felicity remember?" he replied with a smile. "Ya about a few weeks ago? You really need to get out more often." Barry sat on his chair and smiled some more. "Don't worry Iris im getting around just fine." She rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. Iris stopped drinking her coffee and stared at something behind Barry. Barry turned around and looked at the window. The bird girl he had met was flying by the building. "You saw that to right?" Iris asked. Barry nodded. "I think something is about to go down."


	3. The past

Joe walked into Barry's office and dropped a stack of papers. "Here's what we have on the case." Barry turned to face him. "Joe I saw that bird girl flying out the window." Joe looked at the window. "Alright I will send some cops in that direction see if they can track it" he replied. Barry sighed and his face showed a pleading expression. Iris walked out of the office leaving the two alone. Joe leaned down and faced him. "I know you want to go after it and there is nothing I can do to stop you so go" his foster dad gave a faint smile. "Thanks Joe!" Barry leaped out of his chair and ran out of the building.

Barry raced down the street in his Flash uniform. "Barry it looks like she is heading to the hospital on ford Av" Caitlin called in his ear. "Im on it." Barry raced around the corner and brought himself to a halt. He looked up and noticed flames rising from the window, that's where Barry had to go. He zoomed into the hospital and raced up to the burning sixth floor. A human form stood in front of him. This form wore a dark gray armor with a long black cape, and its mask was a light gray crystal form. The figure slowly approached Barry when suddenly the girl leaped in the air and whacked the armored form across the head. Flash looked at the fallen form then at the girl. "There are hostages on the third floor!" the girl informed him. Barry was running to fast to notice. Barry turned around and made his way to the third floor. The fire must have traveled to the bottom floors because the third floor was also in flames. He searched for hostages but there was no one there. "Get him!" an angry voice boomed. Barry turned around to see the hostages giving evil glares at him. They too had bright red eyes and no pupil. "Guys what do I do? I can't fight innocent people" Barry looked at the hostages. "You have no choice Barry" she replied in a worried tone. Barry took a deep breath then got back on his hunches ready to spring.

Barry zoomed out of the building. "True heroes don't run away from fights" the filmier armored warrior looked in his direction. He turned back and stood there in astonishment. All the hostages were tied up in a metal chain and the Flash stood there in front of him. "So what were you saying about that fight?"

The armored warrior ran at Barry and lashed out its fist. Barry caught it and rammed his fist into the armored warriors chest. He let out a yelp of agony as pain surged through his hand and up his arm. The steel of the armor was a powerful built force. The warrior smashed its fist into Barry's shoulder and across his face sending him rolling across the floor. He pushed himself up and ran at him. The warrior held out his hand and it grasped Barry's throat. He was flung across the floor and his uniform started to catch fire. "Barry get out of there now!" Caitlin yelled through his ear. Barry got to his feet about to flee when suddenly the warrior struck out his arm and fired a purple gas into his face. Barry put his hands to his face and stumbled backwards. He zoomed out of the building and back to the labs.

Caitlin rushed over to him followed by Cisco and Dr Wells. "Barry are you ok? Any wounds?" Caitlin started to inspect him. "Im fine just a few bruises and a bloody nose that's all." Barry gazed at something in the corner. The bird girl stood there. He made his way to her. "What are you doing here?" Dr Wells rolled up to them, "She has some answers for you."

Barry and the girl sat in her room. She had taken off her mask showing off her pretty red hair. "Alright lets begin. Who are you?"

"I am Halley, the new rookie cop."

"I know that but tell me really who you are."

"(Deep sigh) My real name Shayera Hol. I come from the Plant Thangarian. Those armored warriors you saw today invaded my people. Their mission was to destroy my people. I managed to escape their ambush and establish a life here on your so-called Plant Earth. I have been here for four months, mostly keeping low in case they ever came for me. Soon I realized that this city needed a hero so became what I am today. I like to help innocent people and eliminate the bad people in this world. My name, Hawkgirl."

Barry stared at her in shock. Dr Wells rolled in. "If you don't mind miss Halley but could you stay here for S.T.A.R Labs so we can learn more about you and how these armored warriors operate." Halley rose from her chair. "First if you don't mind I need to put on some comfy clothing then we can discuss this in your office perhaps?" she raised her right brow. Harrison gave a small nod and wheeled out. "Wait what happened to the hostages?" Barry asked.

"The firefighters and cops showed up. I left the rest to them."

She grabbed a Star Labs sweater and walked into the hall. Barry sat down in a chair staring at Cisco and Caitlin. "Should we trust her? I mean she just comes barging in and revealing her past. How do we know she is telling the truth?" Caitlin sat in the chair beside him. "Did you not notice the form of her wings? Now I can tell you there not fake." Barry rubbed his chin when suddenly Caitlin jumped from her chair. "Barry your suit is changing!" He looked at his uniform and noticed it started to transform into a dark purple color. Soon his eyes turned bright red and his pupil vanished. Barry stood up a wicked grin on his face, "I feel great."


	4. Infinty Flash

"Barry there is something wrong with you!" Caitlin gasped. Barry slowly approached her. "There is nothing wrong with me I feel fine." Cisco stared at him, "Dude your not fine your suit just turned purple!" Barry glared at him then looked back to her. "Lets get you help" Caitlin placed her hand on his shoulder only to have it slapped off. "Im fine! I have always been like this!"

Caitlin stepped back. "Barry you're not fine you need help." He grinned. "Have you always been this clueless? Am I hurt? No. Im I dieing? No. For the last time im fine- oh wait I get it now, you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because your not what I am, your not Meta-Human. You're jealous because im faster, stronger, and smarter then you ever were. You're jealous because your not Meta-Human like Ronnie and you feel all alone while your fiancée rather live on the streets then with you."

A sad expression crossed her face. "Why would you say that Barry?"

"Because its true."

Anger took place of the sadness she was feeling. She lashed out her fist straight for his face. Barry caught her fist and threw her to the floor. Cisco leaped to the floor and crawled out of the room in search of help.

Halley folded her wings against her back and placed the sweatshirt on. She looked at her reflection and smiled, without the wings she looked pretty normal. She sat down in the chair of Dr Wells's office. "So you wish for me to stay here? Why so?" she looked at the man in the wheelchair.

"Mrs. Halley I understand that you come from another plant hmm? There is such stuff we could learn about you. For example here at S.T.A.R Labs we find the need to test your skills such as reflexes and strengths. Once we learn more about you we can test you and discover limits for you. And maybe your better off here, we could learn new things from this experience."

She looked at her feet, "But what about the warriors? They will surely invade the labs if they know im here."

"True they could but with our training and your ability to keep a low profile then im sure they wont be any harm."

Halley opened her mouth to respond when Cisco rushed into the office. "Barry has gone haywire!"

The three made there way into the hallway when a streak of light blocked there path, "Where you going? Im only getting started." Halley glance to both of them, "I will handle him." Barry smirked as the two left leaving him and Halley alone.

She lunged at him, slamming her feet into his chest and knocking him over to the ground. She gracefully landed on her feet and turned back to face him. BAM she got a face full of fist as she turned. Blood dripped from her nose as she stumbled backwards. He Charged at her and gave a furry of blows to her chest then zipped around her and did a fury of kicks. Halley yelped as she hit the ground. Barry raised his fist and slammed down on the floor. Halley barely rolling away from the hit. She leaped to her feet and swung her foot at his face. He swiftly ducked and swung his fist at her chest. With her left hand she caught his fist, twisted his arm, then lashed out with another kick to his chest sending him flying into the wall. He fired two punches into both of her shoulders and spin kicked her in the ribs knocking her off her feet. Halley struggled to get up but he placed his feet down on her back holding her in place. "Your people must be weak" Barry snorted. That was the last straw.

She grasped his foot off her back and leaped up. She punched him in the neck, left shoulder, and stomach. She then pulled her foot back and slammed it into his face knocking him to the floor. Barry slowly rose when suddenly her fist slammed down on his pressure point (the one on the neck). Barry went unconscious from the blow.

Barry slammed his fist on the window and ran around in circles in his Meta-Human cell. Halley and the crew stood outside of the cell watching him. "I never seen him so angered since the Rainbow Rider incident" Caitlin murmured. "We agreed not to call him that" Cisco whispered. "Now is not the time to argue over names!" Dr Wells snapped. "Sorry" they both replied.

Caitlin went back to her notepad and wrote in it silently. "I don't know what happened to him but it has done something to him." Halley approached the cell window and looked at the rampaging Barry, "I know what happened. Those warriors infected him with infinity. It's this purple gas that turns you into a mindless raging monster; only the strong-minded people can break from it. But even if they do it comes back at random times."

"So your saying that Barry will switch from good to evil at random times? Is there a cure?"

"No, at least not yet."

"Great" Caitlin gritted her teeth.

Halley looked at her patched up wounds. "If you don't mind im quit tired from the fight so im returning to my apartment."

"Will you be in touch?" Harrison rubbed his glasses and looked at her.

"Yes I will be in touch."

PLANT THANGARIAN

Shayera walked down the busy streets of her plant. Today was no ordinary day, today was the day her father and the council speak with her plants close neighbors. Recently they have had some issues over territory. Some battles were fought and lives were lost but now they would settle the problems for good. She walked into the café and ordered some breakfast to sooth her hunger. She sat at a table and quietly eating her food when a filmier face walked in. "Hro over here" she waved at her fiancée. He smiled and sat at the table beside her. "Hello my darling" he kissed her forehead. She smiled and hugged him. "So I hear that the council requested you to guard the palace while the meeting takes place."

He nodded. "You know if I were on the council I wouldn't let those filthy warriors anywhere near our land."

She sighed and stroked his cheek, "I know."

Hro had lost his brother in one of the battles. He was devastated and she understood his pain. Loosing a family member is rough.

Suddenly a large boom went off and she could hear the screams of nearby citizens. "Stay here I will go check it out" Hro flew out of the café. Another boom went off and this time Shayera could see the bright flames. She ran out of the café and gasped at the scene. Buildings were on fire and others were toppling over. Dark ships flew overhead and dropped another batch of missiles to the ground. Their neighbors were destroying the beautiful plant. A fury of wings shot into the sky as they were fleeing for their lives.

More ships appeared and a bright blue light started to suck up the life forms on her plant. "No!" She cried desperately as her people were carried away. She searched for Hro and saw him confronting three armored warriors. He swung his golden blade at them and slashed their armors in rage. Another group of warriors crowded him and she could no longer see him. The last thing she heard was his fatal scream then complete silence.

Halley shot up in her bed sweat tickling down her forehead. "Hro…" she spoke his name for the first time in months.


End file.
